The present invention relates generally to particle separators and more particularly to pneumatic tools incorporating the same. In many industrial applications, pneumatic tools ingest dirt, rust and other particulate contaminates which are carried by the motive air supplied to the tool. Typically these contaminates are introduced into the air inlet of the tool by a source of compressed air which is contaminated. When ingested by pneumatic tools, these particles cause accelerated wear on moving parts within the tools thereby substantially reducing the life and performance of these tools.
To combat this problem, some industrial facilities install filters in the air supply lines near the point of use. This solution is cumbersome, however, and is effective only as long as the filtering elements of the filter are replaced when they become plugged. Because they restrict air flow, plugged filters also reduce tool performance. Due to the high maintenance required, filters are often an ineffective solution for ensuring that a clean air supply is provided to pneumatic tools.
Particles may also be introduced into a tool by air-line quick connectors in an air supply line. When a tool is disconnected from an air supply line, e.g., to change the pneumatic tool or move the tool to another supply hose location, these particles are free to enter the air inlet or the air-line quick connector of the tool. Thus, point of use filters are ineffective at preventing introduction of particles upon disconnecting a pneumatic tool.
Various prior art devices have been proposed to separate particulate matter from fluid streams. These prior art devices have been less than adequate and suffer from a variety of drawbacks. Among these drawbacks is the inability of a number of prior art designs to be incorporated into a pneumatic hand tool due to their large cumbersome designs.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present particle separators and pneumatic tools. Thus it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly an apparatus for separating particulate matter from an air stream and pneumatic tools incorporating the same are provided including the features more fully disclosed hereinafter.